The Beginning
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Sakura merasa setiap harinya dipenuhi energi baru untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi, lebih kuat, dan percaya pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan kembali./Canon/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Canon

Untuk S-Savers, love you, guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Beginning<em>**

* * *

><p>Sesudah perang usai, Konoha kini terasa berbeda, terasa lebih damai. Tapi orang-orang masih berhenti sejenak hanya untuk melihat-lihat barang di toko atau duduk di kedai Ichiraku hanya untuk sekadar menyantap ramen, menyeberang jalan, anak-anak kecil yang berlari ke sana-kemari, mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan, dan juga suara gelak tawa yang riang. Oh ya, tidak tertinggal dengan bertambahnya satu ukiran patung wajah Hokage di gunung yang menghadap Konoha, menandakan bahwa masa pemerintahan Hokage baru sudah dimulai sejak dua tahun yang lalu dengan Kakashi Hatake sebagai Hokage keenam. Dan Sakura ikut senang untuk gurunya itu.<p>

Sakura Haruno memiliki sesudahnya sendiri. Suatu ketika dia bisa sangat begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis, menjalankan misi, pulang ke rumah, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol, semenit kemudian dia terdiam mematung di depan gerbang Konoha yang menjulang berdiri dengan gagahnya, dan kembali mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian sebelum kejadian masa sesudahnya ini.

Sekarang, di mana langit mengeluarkan semburat-semburat jingganya, Sakura percaya dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak banyak berbeda pada masa sesudahnya. Kondisi fisiknya, umurnya, kondisi kota, masa pemerintahan, boleh dikata telah berubah. Tapi pada intinya dia tetaplah orang yang sama dengan sebelumnya jika untuk urusan mencintai seseorang: orang yang sama yang tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, orang yang sama yang tetap menunggunya kembali.

Kedua matanya tertutup dengan rapat sekarang, tangannya bergerak menyentuh keningnya, tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali dua tahun sebelumnya, di mana Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkan Konoha untuk melihat bagaimana bentuk dunia dan sebagai penebusan dosa-dosanya selama ini. Kala itu, sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sakura bertanya jika dia bisa ikut Sasuke pergi. Dan, Sasuke menjawab bahwa perjalanannya ini untuk penebusan dosa-dosanya dan dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosa Sasuke. Sakura ingat bagaimana dia merasa sedih dengan jawaban Sasuke, dan Sasuke membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke mengetuk keningnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sambil menatapnya dan mengatakan—

—_Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali._

Juga senyuman kecilnya.

—... _Terima kasih_.

Dan untuk beberapa saat Sakura berdiri di sana dengan pipi yang bersemu merah melihat Sasuke pergi.

Sakura menghela napas, membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Melihat ke arah gerbang Konoha dengan pandangan merindu. Senyuman meringkuk di bibirnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah gerbang. Sebelumnya jika dia melihat ke arah gerbang Konoha, dia merasa sedih dan sesak memikirkan Sasuke. Sesudahnya, kini, Sakura merasa setiap harinya dipenuhi energi baru untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi, lebih kuat, dan percaya pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan kembali.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, baru saja bebapa langkah, langkahnya terhenti dan dia berdiri mematung. Menahan napasnya. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya.

Dia melihat tanpa berkata apa-apa saat melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Di gerbang Konoha. Berdiri di sana dengan gagahnya, jubahnya yang melambai tertiup angin. Sakura menaikkan tatapannya dan menemukan tatapan matanya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat menjadi setengah tersenyum.

Sasuke mendekatinya. Memperkecil jarak mereka. Dia menatapnya begitu dalam, sehingga Sakura merasa perlu untuk menempatkan ruang antara mereka, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak, terhanyut di dalam mata gelapnya yang cantik. Dan, rasa rindu dan cinta yang besar untuk Sasuke menyergapnya hingga dia hampir lupa untuk bernapas.

Air mata menetes di pipinya, Sakura tidak peduli dia menangis, karena itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Sama sekali tidak.

"Sakura ..."

Sasuke mengulurkan lengan kanannya, memegang lembut tengkuk Sakura, dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lekuk leher dan pundak Sasuke. Tersenyum. Hatinya tidak sakit dari sakit kali ini. Hatinya kini terasa sakit karena tidak pernah merasa sepenuh ini. Karena pria yang dia cintai dan ditunggunya telah kembali. Menepati janjinya. Padanya.

* * *

><p><em>Complete<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Baru kali ini bikin lagi fict canon. :'D _Finally_, SasuSaku jadi canon, guys. *cry* Btw, gak bisa berkata banyak, seneng banget SasuSaku jadi canon. :'D Terima kasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto, thank you for your hardwork. Well done, MK-sensei. Terima kasih untuk S-Savers, dan terima kasih banyak buat Kak Icha yang udah kasih saran-sarannya. *kiss* :D All hail, SasuSaku!


End file.
